


Family Christmas

by LuciustheDragon



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, THEY DESERVE IT, a widdle bit of angstiness with family issues but like..... I can't help myself ok, brief sexy mention but it's Barely There, hehehehe, like... silly amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciustheDragon/pseuds/LuciustheDragon
Summary: This is my secret Santa gift for @arsenic_ann on Twitter~ I hope you all enjoy ,





	Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquacat/gifts).



> This is my secret Santa gift for @arsenic_ann on Twitter~ I hope you all enjoy ,

 

“Ren.” A surgical mask muffles Tokiya’s utterance. Ren hears nonetheless. The mask is a nuisance but also a necessity for both of them if they wish to remain scarce from the paparazzi who would otherwise follow them as they walk.

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“No endearments in public, Ren.”

 

“As you wish, honey.” He draws out the supposedly unwanted endearment. Tokiya, despite himself, finds Ren to be charming rather than annoying. He is relieved to have his mask, for he has no need to suppress his growing smile.

 

“We are to have a scheduled day off on Christmas day, correct?”

 

“Well, yes, but…”

 

Tokiya raises a brow. “But what?”

 

Ren’s eyes crinkle in a smile, and Tokiya swears he can see a mischievous twinkle. “But, Ichi, I pulled some strings, so we actually have four more days off: the two days prior to Christmas and those after Christmas as well. Persuading Boss was actually easier than I thought it would be. Well, I had only asked for one more day, but he heard your name and gave us a few more. Didn’t know he had such a soft spot for you, hm?”  

 

Tokiya scoffs, shaking his head. “Or perhaps it is just that you are uncannily good at sweet talking Saotome-san.”

 

“Only Boss?” Ren places a hand over his heart, his expression a mockery of hurt. “I think I do a far better job sweet talking when it comes to you.”

 

Tokiya huffs out a sigh. “If you wish to tell that to yourself for appeasement, then suit yourself.”

 

Ren moves his hand, intending to press it to the small of Tokiya’s back, but then he remembers that they are in public, so the hand stays awkwardly hanging in the air before it falls back to his side. Tokiya is probably fine with the lull in conversation, but Ren is uneasy and finds himself filling the space.

“Anyway, is there anything in particular you want to do for our days off? Other than, you know, the given—”

 

“—mind-blowing sex against every surface of your apartment? Ren, we have gone over this before.”

 

“I was just going to say sleeping in.”

 

“Ah.” The mask mostly hides Tokiya’s flushed face, but his red ears are exposed. Ren, feeling exceedingly gracious, chooses to not tease Tokiya for once.

 

“Sleeping in…  and celebrating Christmas, whatever that entails. We are going to have quite a bit of time. I am serious about knowing what you would like to do to celebrate, if there is anything.”

 

Tokiya ponders for some seconds. “Honestly, I am not sure. It is not like my family ever celebrated Christmas in any way. Apparently, it was below them to enjoy the festivities.” The words leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

Ren cannot resist the urge to touch Tokiya and pats him on the shoulder. “I don’t remember celebrating very much either. I vaguely recall Mother giving Seiichirou and me little trinkets for Christmas until she died. After that, it seemed like there was nothing left to celebrate.” Ren hates that he is bringing down the mood just to make this about him. He hastily changes the subject.

 

“Anyway, since neither of us has had a so-called ‘normal Christmas’—” Ren pauses, realising something. “Tokiya, what even _is_ a normal Christmas?”

 

To Ren’s bemusement and novel enjoyment, Tokiya lights up at the question without realising it. “Well, I can recall many different ways to celebrate Christmas from when I was in commercials as a child. They are mostly quite Western-centric, but it does sound nice, I admit. Things like decorating a Christmas tree, playing in the snow, sitting by the fire with hot chocolate…” He trails off, looking a bit lost in his thoughts. Ren dares to admit that it looks like daydreaming, but Tokiya snaps out of it, shaking his head. “Ah, apologies, it is unbecoming to be rattling off about such silliness.”

 

“Hey, Ichi. Don’t start apologising for answering my question. Besides, you should know by now that you’re very cute when you’re silly, you silly.”

 

“Tch.” With that, they fall back into silence, this being one far more comfortable for Ren than before. Tokiya steers Ren and himself through a longer but far less crowded path home. When he takes Ren’s hand into his coat pocket to hold, Ren’s subsequent grin is visible through his mask.

 

*^*^*^*^*

Tokiya arrives at Ren’s apartment quite late at night. Tonight marks the beginning of their reprieve, which is quite a relief for Tokiya. He has been swamped with work for the past week, given that the work he would have done during his days off now had to be finished beforehand. He resists the urge to just leave his jacket on the floor with his haphazardly strewn shoes. Seeing Ren curled up in the big bed all alone, it makes him look like a lonely child. Too exhausted to check if his trousers and shirt did indeed make it to the laundry basket, Tokiya collapses into bed and curls against Ren’s back. He falls asleep with his nose pressed to Ren’s nape and an arm held loosely around his waist.

 

*^*^*^*^*

He blinks awake, a tad chilly because Ren is not in bed. The sunlight streaming in through the closed blinds brings him to the conclusion that it is quite a bit later than Tokiya would have liked to wake up. More unusual is the fact that Ren is awake before him.

 

Before he can ponder too much, Ren slowly opens the bedroom door and begins to tiptoe until he realises that Tokiya is awake. “Morning, Ichi. Did you sleep well?”

 

Tokiya grunts in response. It takes a few seconds of spacing out for him to realise that this is not acceptable, to Ren’s evident amusement. “A bit too well.” As if on cue, he lets out a yawn, eyes falling shut again. He slowly blinks after he has finished, and Ren is trying very hard to not embarrass Tokiya by overreacting to how adorable he is being right now. He comes over to Tokiya and coaxes him upright.

 

“As much as I would love to come right back into bed with you, I did in fact prepare a little something for you. That is, if you are willing to get up for it, sleepyhead.”

 

Tokiya perks up quite a bit more at Ren’s words, gaze more alert and posture straightening. It’s endearing to Ren, how Tokiya is so surprisingly easy to read. “I certainly do not want your preparations to go to waste.” He holds his hand out for Ren to take. “Show me the way, Ren.” Ren lets out just a hint of a chuckle at Tokiya’s (almost certainly unintentional) dramatics before holding Tokiya’s hand and pulling him up, out of bed, and into the living room.

 

Tokiya stands stock still as he takes in everything Ren has prepared. Up against the wall is a sizeable fireplace. Not a real fireplace, as that would be logistically impossible, but it is a quite aesthetically pleasing heater with realistic-looking flames flickering. Ren had even somehow gotten hold of a Christmas tree without Tokiya noticing. It is on the smaller side, but it is certainly larger than Tokiya thought would be possible to sneak into the apartment. Strings of lights adorn it, but no ornaments. However, at the base of the tree are the ‘missing’ ornaments sitting in a box. The couch, normally just a convenient place on which to sit and watch TV, now has a setup of an utterly ridiculous amount of blankets strewn over the back and arms.

 

“Ren. This is...I am afraid that I am at a loss for words.”

 

Ren squeezes his hand. Tokiya is taken aback by his expression. He looks almost guilty. “I know that this is not exactly the lavish celebration you deserve, but I thought that I might at least try. For you. I mean, there is hot chocolate ready on the stovetop, but—”

 

“Ren.” He turns away from the living room and towards Ren. Cupping his cheek, Tokiya presses his lips to Ren’s, hoping to placate him a bit with actions even if he fumbles with his words. “Ren. This is...” He trails off and certainly is making a fool of himself as he repeatedly opens and closes his mouth. However, Tokiya knows that Ren will wait for the right words to come, because Ren understands that even when Tokiya loses his words, he still has something to say that Ren deems is worth listening to. Because…

 

Ah. it really is this simple, is it not?

 

“Thank you, Ren. I feel very loved.”

 

Ren’s shoulders sag in relief. He brings Tokiya into an embrace with the side of his face pressed to Ren’s chest. “Anything for you.” They stay like that for a little while before Ren pulls away. “Make yourself comfortable. I’m going to get a mug of hot chocolate ready for you. I printed out the nutrition information if you want it later, but please do not worry about that right now. I want you to just enjoy this, alright?” When Ren puts it that way, Tokiya can’t do anything but nod and sit on the couch. He pulls down a couple of blankets as Ren prepares his hot chocolate.

 

After about a minute, Ren walks back with Tokiya’s hot chocolate. Of course, he went all out with topping it. The dollop of whipped cream on top is half the height of the mug itself, and said dollop is covered with chocolate shavings. If Tokiya is being honest, he is deriving far more enjoyment from seeing how proud Ren is of his creation than from the creation itself.

 

“Here you go.” Ren places the mug in Tokiya’s waiting hands. “Do tell me what you think.” Tokiya takes a tentative sip and immediately realises that no, he would definitely be lying to himself if he claimed that this hot chocolate was less enjoyable than Ren’s pride. Not caring that he is certainly going to emerge from his mug with a whipped cream-covered face, he keeps drinking until half of the rather large mug is empty of hot chocolate. He finally lifts his face from the mug and looks at a delighted Ren as he gives his feedback.

 

“Mm.”

 

Ren’s smile grows at Tokiya’s approval. He kisses away some of the whipped cream on Tokiya’s lips before speaking against them. “Is it safe to say that you like it?”

“Yes, it is very safe indeed to say such a thing. Honestly, I had forgotten how much I enjoy chocolate.”

 

Ren turns pensive at this response. “So you have good memories with chocolate, hm?”

 

Tokiya enters the same daydreamy state he was in when he was describing Christmas festivities. “Yes. I remember quite an early birthday when, for some inexplicable reason, Mother came home with a little chocolate cake for me.  She, Father, and I held a little celebration together. That was a one time occasion. Even so, I still find that chocolate gives me a taste of family.”

 

“But just a taste. Hm… I wish I could provide you with more than a taste. I would give you so much more than that if I could. A feast of family, if you would.”

 

Tokiya puts down his mug before lightly flicking Ren’s forehead. “Sometimes, you are considerably stupid.”

 

Ren holds his hands up in surrender, laughing a bit uneasily. “I get it, it was a bit of a stupid add-on to your metaphor.”

 

“Ren, that is not at all what I am talking about.”

 

Seeing Tokiya’s now serious expression, he quiets down and listens.

 

“What I mean is that you are considerably stupid for believing that you cannot give me more than a taste of family. In fact, you have already done so already, if you would believe it.”

 

Ren’s brow furrows. “I still don’t quite understand.”

 

“Of course you are oblivious to that which is very embarrassing to explain. Ren. Sweetheart. We have been dating for over a year, I live with you, I trust you more than anyone else to accept me for who I truly am. With all of that, I am saying that you _are_ my family. Now, do you understand?” He looks expectantly at Ren for any sort of response, negatory or affirmative, but does not receive any. Ren just looks a bit gobsmacked for a few seconds before enveloping Tokiya in his arms.

 

“Ich—Tokiya. Tokiya, I don’t think you have the slightest idea of how incredibly fond of you I am.”

 

Tokiya huffs in quiet laughter against Ren’s chest. “That is quite a bold thing for you to say, considering that you are apparently shocked at something I previously thought to be obvious.”

 

After pressing a kiss to the top of Tokiya’s head, he keeps his lips hovering there as he murmurs. “You know, I’m wondering if I could develop a taste for chocolate after all this time.”

 

Tokiya moves back slightly so that he can lift his head up to look at Ren. “How so? Currently, you are so repulsed by the taste that you turn nauseous.”

 

“I’m glad you asked, Ichi. I think that maybe, if I just associated chocolate with you instead of other far less enjoyable things, I might grow to like it.”

 

Tokiya’s eyes narrow. “I am not sure of whether it works like that, but I appreciate that you believe I could make enough of an impact to change something so deep set.”

 

The sounds and warmth of the not-fire lull the couple into silence as they bask in each other’s company during this lazy morning two days before Christmas. Only when something important occurs to Ren is the silence broken.

 

“There are ornaments we can decorate the tree with together, and there’s apparently quite a lot of snow accumulating at the moment. It is not Christmas day yet, but I figure that you would want to savour the holiday for longer than one day.”

 

“Hm…” Tokiya adjusts himself so that he is leaning more heavily against Ren, eyes closed. “I appreciate the fact that you remember my past ramblings and wish to make them a reality, but right now, I am quite comfortable. Oh, unless this is your way of telling me that you wish to go out and do something.”

 

“No, that’s not it at all.” He makes small movements until they are both comfortably lying down. Ren finds Tokiya’s weight on him to be soothing. Gentle fingers thread through Tokiya’s shaggy bedhead and periodically scratch his scalp. “I am more than happy to stay just like this with you. Five days is all the time in the world, my dear.”

 

Tokiya hums at Ren’s ministrations; he loves it when Ren touches his hair. “Good, because I am not getting up.” He pauses for long enough to make Ren entertain the thought of him falling asleep, but Tokiya has more to say. Ren has to concentrate to hear Tokiya, whose voice is muffled. “This time will inevitably pass us by very quickly, but I know that right now, I am exactly where I want to be.”   
  



End file.
